Lucy and the Loving Cup
Previous episode: Christmas Special Next episode: Little Ricky Gets a Dog http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/LovingCup.jpg 6a00e54ffb0bef88340168e5c5c6b1970c-250wi.png tumblr_inline_pkk3guM0Mu1rvl0vd_640.jpg 527d7be0a0f63a8a97cfb63eb15918f5.jpg Thiscouldonlyhappentoyou.jpg lucy-and-the-loving-cup.png tumblr_inline_pkk4not45u1rvl0vd_1280.jpg tumblr_lro84cPlRt1qbgyx2o3_250.gif tumblr_lp9rxlYyF11qd76iqo2_250.gif http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/BeekeeperVeil.jpg Plot Ricky's presenting a loving cup to jockey Johnny Longden, and Lucy had to buy a new dress and hat for the occasion. Ricky doesn't like her new hat, so Lucy decides to be a smart alec and put the loving cup on her head. But it gets stuck, and neither Lucy nor Ethel can get it off! Johnny Longden ends up having to have the loving cup presented to him with a person sticking out of it. Trivia *As a way to wear the loving cup despite her horrible claustrophobia, Lucille Ball had eyeholes made into the decorative design on the cup. This way, she could see out somewhat. *The following is the full inscription on the loving cup: "Presented by National Turf/Horse Association to Johnny Longden, the winningest jockey of all time, 4961 victories." *If 4961 victories weren't enough, Johnny Longden racked up 6032 victories by the end of his 40-year career! At the time this episode was filmed, Longden already had more wins than any other jockey in the world. The current record for most jockey wins belongs to Russell Baze, who got his 11,000th win in 2010! On July 7, 2013, in Pleasanton, California, riding Handful of Pearls, Baze won the final race on the last day of the Alameda County Fair, making it his 12,000th win and his 4th win of the day. Still in the lead, as of 1/10/15, Baze has won 12,454 races. Since 1995, he has won 400 or more races in a year seven additional times; no other jockey has accomplished that feat more than three times. *Lucy gets off the subway at Flatbush Avenue in Brooklyn, instead of Bleecker Street where she needed to go. *This is one of the few episodes that doesn't have the conflict resolved by the end of the episode. It's never revealed how Lucy got the cup off her head. *Johnny Longden's wife, who appears at the ceremony, is named Hazel. *This is another episode whose plot was most certainly created because of Desi's love of sports. He relished horseracing and owned several racing horses throughout his life. Desi even proposed the idea of making a movie of Longden's life in 1955, but the movie never was made. *Parker Brothers decided to commemorate this episode when they made one of the play tokens a loving cup in their I Love Lucy version of Monopoly . The other tokens are a bottle of Vitameatavegamin, a vat full of grapes, the Pontiac used to drive to Hollywood, Ricky's straw hat, and Ricky's conga drum. Quotes *Ethel: Would you say that again? Ricky: I told Lucy to buy a new hat and a new dress. Ethel: In the 25 years I've been married, I have never heard that phrase before. Ricky: Oh, now, Ethel, I know that Fred is a little tight, but I know if an important occasion came around he would loosen up. Ethel: He wouldn't tell me to go buy a new dress if he were inaugurated President of the United States! *Ricky: Listen to this, Fred- "4961 victories." Isn't that great? Fred: Great? It's terrible! Ricky: What do you mean? Fred: I didn't have a buck on any one of 'em! *Lucy: Alright, calm down! You're acting like you never saw a new dress before. Ethel: Who's acting? *Ricky: Oh, new dress looks like a million dollars! Fred: That's probably what it cost. Lucy: It was only $49.95. Ethel: To him, that's a million dollars. Fred: Honeybunch, can I help it if I think of you as my Dungaree Doll? *Lucy: Open your eyes, everybody see my new hat. Fred: (after seeing hat) Close your eyes, everybody! *Ricky: (about Lucy's new hat) It looks like you're wearing a fuzzy fishbowl! *Ricky: Well, I may not know what's smart fashion, but I know what's funny, and new hat's funny! *Ethel: I think new hat's the end, the very end! Ricky: The end of what? *Lucy: (mimicking Ricky; to Little Ricky) Come here, dear. You can't put your turt-tuhl in that thin' cup! *Ethel: You haven't bought me anything since bloomers were in style. Fred: Oh, good grief, Ethel. If you're gonna play that same old tune on your player piano, I'm goin' home. Ethel: Well, 23 skidoo! *Ethel: The trophy will get bigger the oven, and your head will be free. Lucy: Oh, great. Why don't you put an apple in my mouth and barbecue me? *Ethel: Don't cry. It'll only make things worse. Lucy: Yeah, I'll get the trophy rusty. *Lucy: Fred, could you stay with Little Ricky? You can finish reading ''Cinderella ''to him? Fred: Yeah, I'll go and get my specs. I can hardly wait to see who that glass slipper belongs to! *Lucy: Well, if I can go the subway like this, you certainly can go like that! Ethel: In my blue jeans? Lucy: Ethel, with a loving cup on my head, I hardly think anybody will be looking at your blue jeans! *Ethel: (on subway) I said they're not staring at you. Lucy: You'll have to speak up, honey. With this hat and the cup and the veil and everything, I can't hear you. Ethel: (loudly) I said they're not staring at you. (everyone on subway stares at Lucy) *Ethel: Yeah, I'm still here. Why? Lucy: I have a feeling you're trying to pretend you're not with me. *Ethel: (to nosy subway rider) Haven't you ever seen a beekeeper on a subway before? *Man on subway: You'd better get off the train first. Lucy: I AM off. Man: You're tellin' me! *Lucy: Pardon me- can you tell me where I am? Man at subway station: Yeah, you're on Earth! *Lucy: Pardon me- where am I? Woman at subway station: WHERE are you? WHAT are you?! *Lucy: Tell Ricky that I have the cup, but I put my foot in it again. I mean, I put my head in it. *Lucy: Tell Johnny Longden to hold his horses! *Woman at subway station: Maybe the loving cup is for a sorority initiation. Brooklyn girl: Either that or she played tennis with a sore loser! *Cop: Would a policeman be of any help? Lucy: Oh, good grief, no! Don't get a policeman! *Ricky: (stalling for time) We're about to present to him a very lovely trophy. (to Johnny Longden) Oh, wait 'til you see it! It's really beautiful! And we DO have a trophy, you know? I saw it, I had it in my hands once! *Cop: woman outside has a loving cup stuck on my head. Ricky: That's my wife. Cop: You have my deepest sympathy! *Johnny Longden: I'm sure loving cup will look good in my trophy collection, but what am I gonna do with your wife? Ricky: Well, Johnny, that's been my problem for 15 years. Now, it's yours!﻿